Home Sick
by CuriosityComplex
Summary: Was a one shot, then it wasn't. How the two respond when the other is in need of care. - Hope you like it. Love feedback, good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

_NB:/ I own nothing.  
Credit to the creators at TNT and the actors who bring them to life._

* * *

_I don't think I can make it tonight. Apologies, Jane. _

_What, why not? I was looking forward to teaching you more about baseball._

Jane sent, with a smile on her face fond of the memory from the last time she had tried to teach Maura about her beloved Sox.

_I'm sorry, I really don't think I can. _

Jane hadn't seen Maura since before her shift that morning at the café in the lobby. She didn't think much of it, as she had work to do, but figured they'd be able to talk tonight. Jane was suddenly quite concerned though that Maura was cancelling so late.

_Maur, you okay?_

She didn't receive a reply for over five minutes, and her original level of concern shifted from minimal to off the charts. Without even thinking she grabbed her keys and drove to Maura's house, practically pounding at the door. "Maura! Maura, you home?" At no point during her words did she stop banging her knuckles at the door.

About a minute later a dishevelled Maura Isles opened the door slowly, quite hazy about what was going on. Rubbing her eyes as she winced away from the early dusk light, she was surprised to see Jane. "Hi" she said without much motivation, "what are you doing here?" she says beginning to focus. She steps back and raises her arm slightly, gesturing to her friend to enter.

Still not sure how worried she should be, Jane runs her fingers through her hair and takes a few steps inside, gathering her thoughts. "Well…" She pauses, "you bailed, and that's not like you. And then you didn't reply, so I got worried."

Even through her practically closed eyes, it was clear that Maura was beginning to feel rather upset.

Immediately, she responded, "No, Maura, it's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She says with a kind voice.

She raises a hand to her head and rubs her fingers on her forehead before trying to mumble with the utmost clarity; "Sorry Jane, really. I put my phone down and went to lay in bed for a while. I'm just not feeling well. I left work early today, which I hated."

"You went home today? Why didn't you tell me, I would have driven you!" Jane abruptly interrupted.

"I didn't want to bother you. You had work to do, and I was perfectly capable of getting back safely." By now Maura is sitting back on the lounge, practically sunken into it.

Jane took a deep breath and decided that reprimanding her friend for not asking for help could be done once she was healthy. Instead, she walked quietly over to the lounge and sat down next to Maura as gently as she could. After lifting her hand to Maura's head and brushing it through her hair, she placed it back on the lounge between them and softly said, "So, what's wrong? Can I get you something?"

Maura knew Jane wasn't always so good at sitting still or quietly, so she answered. "I could feel a migraine coming on this morning, and it has just been worsening as the day went on," she said with a soundless sigh. "And, since you insist on staying," she nudged gently, "would you mind making me some tea?" Her lips smiled ever so slightly.

Jane looked over to her friend, with mixed feelings, and her motherly instincts took over. "Of course," she said turning to kiss her on the forehead before heading to the kitchen. "Oh," she said stopping herself quietly. Jane looked to behind the lounge and draped a like blanket over Maura. She smiled softly, before tiptoeing away to get her friend some tea.

* * *

**So, this was just a silly little one shot I wrote when I wasn't feeling well. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading. Love to hear any feedback you've got.**

**Hope you're happy and well. **

**Thank you again,**

**CC**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Maura woke to find a dark room with a dim light coming from the hall. It must be the kitchen light. She rubbed her eyes once again before checking the clock on her phone. _10:36PM_

Looking across the lounge room she saw Jane sitting on the single lounge in an upright position, and still somehow asleep. Only Jane could sleep and still physically seem like she is on guard. _Always the protector, _Maura thought. The corners of her lips turned up slightly as the thought of Jane's care for her friends and family filled her head.

Wrapping the blanket she didn't remember getting around her, she got up slowly and walked toward the kitchen. Opening the cupboard above the bench, the door squeaked. And although quiet, it was enough to remind Maura of just how present her migraine was. She winced her eyes and stepped back, leaning forward with her arms against the counter. She took a deep breath, and reached for a glass from the cupboard. Not wanting to provoke the feeling in her head, she left the door opening and filled her glass at the tap.

Jane flinched awake. With a small moan, she looked around and couldn't see Maura. She got up quickly and went down the hall toward the light. "Maura!" She said, looking at the woman who was now sitting on the floor resting her head against the bench behind her.

Maura's eyes shot open. She just let out a stifled moan.

"Maura, sweetie, what happened?" Jane asked with the utmost concern.

"Mm… Nothing. I just wanted some water." She said softly.

"Maur…" She said as she began to help her up. "Getting water doesn't usually land you on the floor. You should of just asked me!" She said lightly.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you."

_Always thinking of others. _"C'mon, we'll get you back on the lounge and I will even bring your water," she said smiling subtly.

After laying her down with her head propped up by cushions, Jane too sat back down to take a breath. She wanted to help, but wasn't sure how.

"Jane," Maura said quietly.

"Yeah, sweetie," she said, immediately arriving at Maura's side.

Maura closed her lips and swallowed before sadly closing her eyes and saying, "It's okay." A part of her wanted to ask for help, but apparently not enough of her.

Jane just watched as Maura's eyes fluttered a little with pain and fatigue. She sighed trying to figure out anything she might be able to do to help.  
Quietly getting up, she pulled up her friend's blanket and went back to sitting on the other lounge.  
She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time as if that would give her an answer. Soon, she too dozed off to sleep.

••••

The next morning, Jane awoke at about 7am to the sunlight coming through the window. Stretching her arms as she leaned forward, she looked over to Maura who was still asleep.

Going to the kitchen she began making breakfast. Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on whole wheat toast. With a fresh glass of water in hand, she walked back to the lounge room and quietly placed the plates on the coffee table.

"Morning" Maura mumbled from behind her.

Jane turned and smiled kindly. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Maura shrugged her shoulders with an apathetic smile. She looked to the table and asked, "what's this?"

"Breakfast." Jane smiled again, hoping it would be enough.

"What is it?"

"PB and J?" She said, as if it were obvious.

"Where did you g—"

"I snuck them into your pantry a little while ago when I was here." Jane smiled cheekily, with a genuine happiness to see her friend smile too.

"Well, thank you."

"No worries. I just thought something simple might be best 'cause y'know how the nerves or whatever in your head that cause migraines also cause you to feel like you're going to puke."

Extrapolating on her words a little, Maura said, "You actually listen when I talk?"

Jane just looked and smiled. "Yeah… mostly."

* * *

**So, as it turns out I'm still not feeling well, so have some more.**

**Please excuse any misspellings or just bad English. **

**I love feedback...**

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

That day, Jane left Maura at home alone because she had to go to work. This was not before setting Maura up somewhere she would be comfortable and have access to things, she was a practical woman after all. They both were, in their own ways.

Hopping around trying to put on one of boots, Jane is holding Maura's hand gently as she guides her to the lounge room. "Okay, so, you've got three bottles of water, a couple of blankets in case you get cold, a bin in case you need to throw up, television and access to some light reading. Although I will say that none of those books were light." Jane's word were quick as she attempted to get out the door on time and also not feel guilty about leaving her friend.

"I'm fine, Jane. Really. And this is so lovely, but you're going to be late." Maura smiles kindly. It seems that her shower has allowed her to relax a little.

"Are you sure?" Jane says, quite upset that she has to go.

Maura nod once before letting her eyes linger upon her friend's for a while. "Now go!" She laughs. Maura began to reason with herself as she watched Jane leave. She wasn't telling a complete lie. She really was feeling a bit better after a hearty breakfast and a shower. That being said, she certainly couldn't let her friend's generous efforts to comfort and accommodate her go to waste either. So, she decided to take in some of the morning news as she sat down near the mountain of cushions that had been placed on the lounge for her.

••••

_Hey, how're you?_

_A bit better, thank you. How are you? Anything interesting on at work today?_

_More interesting than a pizza from Fabio's?_

_They do make good pizza, but what does that have to do with your mood or work?_

_It doesn't. I just thought you might like some lunch. C:_

_Too tired to go right now. _

_I thought you might be. That's why I got them to deliver it. _

_What? _

_Your pizza will arrive in 20, ma'am._

_Well, thank you Jane. That's very sweet of you. But you know I only like one kind from them._

_Yep. And that is the one that they're making. I hear they make the same foods more than once sometimes. _

_Ha. Ha.  
Oh no! I'm in my pyjamas!_

_Don't worry, just put on a dressing gown or something. _

For a few minutes Jane doesn't receive a reply.

_Thank you, Jane. I mean it. _

••••

Jane tried to finish as much paperwork as she could before going to visit Maura that afternoon. She had told herself that she would leave at five on the dot, but ended up leaving at 5:15pm. She felt awful, but sometimes life just got in the way. She did make sure to send a text though.

_On my way!_

Opening the door at Maura's place, she was quick to call out, "Maura!" She didn't get an answer. "Maura?" She said more quietly. Walking into the lounge room, she saw Maura asleep on the lounge.

A stifled moan came from Maura's direction as she heard Jane enter and began to wake.

"Hey Maur'," she said bending to her level. "How're you feeling?"

Maura mumbled as she said, "Thank you."

"Hm? For what?" Jane said, quite puzzled.

"Today, when the delivery man came he said 'Do you want to hear a pizza joke? Nah, it's probably too cheesy.'… I cried."

"What?" Jane said, upsetted by the thought. "I was trying to make you laugh."

"It was very sweet," she paused. "I have just been so tired, I guess I didn't quite know how to feel." She said, unsure of even herself.

"Oh, sweetie," she said reaching out a hard to rest it on Maura's arm.

Maura just looked down, embarrassed about how she has been feeling.

"Come on, let's take you to bed so you can rest and I will make you some dinner."

Jane got Maura comfortable and made sure she was warm before heading for the kitchen.

"Jane," Maura tugged.

Jane turned back quickly and said, "Yeah, hun?"

"Would you mind staying with me for a while?"

"Sure, Maur'" She said with a quiet smile. And so, she took off her boots without making a sound and lay down on the other side of the bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying it so far. **

**Feeling unwell seems to be an unending feeling right now, so you may even get another chapter or two.**

**Hope you're all happy and well. **

**Feedback is much appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Maura awoke from her somewhat restful sleep, she was greeted by the thought that the weekend had finally arrived. - Albeit, it was the weekend as it is at 5am, but the weekend all the same. - Not only that, but a feeling that she couldn't shake (and didn't really want to) was that she felt well. A little tired, but well. She didn't want to go back to sleep, everything was just too pleasant for that.  
She looked over to the long woman who lay next her and smiled with thankfulness. Despite having no interest whatsoever in returning to [what seemed like] a state of eternal ill-health, she was a little saddened that it meant she would no longer have her best friend beside her at all times. Maura slid up a bit and fluffed her pillows slightly before leaning back once again and lingering in that thought. After what must have been no more than a few minutes, Maura felt her morning fog lift and the day's energy was starting to kick and, by this point, she had made a decision. She would make Jane breakfast as a small token of her gratitude.

••••

Walking into the lounge room, Jane couldn't see any sign of Maura. She certainly could smell something though. With heavy muscles, she dawdled to the kitchen, where she was met with an already dressed and stunningly groomed Maura standing in front of the stove. At first she didn't speak, and thought it nice just to take in the sights, sentiments and smells.

"Are you alright?" Maura asked, with her back still turned.

"Hm?" She grumbled half-heartedly.

"Are you alright, Jane?" She said again, this time elongating her words.

"Su-." Jane cleared her throat shyly. "Mhm, why?"

"Because you groaned," she said, turning to make eye contact. "Oh you poor thing!" She exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"What?" She said, quite confused.

"You're really quite pale. Here, sit down." She said kindly. "I made breakfast." Her tone quickly changes to try and brighten Jane's mood.

She must have looked worse than she felt. "I'm fine, really," she protested. "I'm just a little run down." Trying to brush it off as if it were nothing.

Maura wasn't having any of it. "Sit down," she practically instructed. "Breakfast is almost ready. Go find us something to watch on the television. That will be your job."

Jane tried to protest once again, but Maura stood firm. And so, reluctantly, Jane did as she was told.  
Sitting down, she felt an instant relief as she felt her body collapse into the couch. It soon became apparent that she was not feeling okay. Although she was yet to believe that it was even close to a level that would justify such a dramatic response in Maura, she wouldn't deny (to herself) that this wasn't the usual 'run-down' feeling she had felt before.

It wasn't long before Maura came in, plate and glass in hand, with the best looking home breakfast Jane had eaten in a long time.

Immediately, her face lit up, and it was clear she was appreciative of all her friend's efforts. "Bacon, sausages, spinach, eggs!" She exclaimed like a child. "Wait, they aren't those horrid tofu sausages you made me eat, are they?" She joked.

"No. But I am glad that you're not too sick to joke though." She smiled. Continuing on more seriously, she said, "You know, if you weren't feeling well, you should have woken me."

"Honestly, Maur, I didn't start feeling this way 'til this morning. At least… not that I know of."  
By now, Jane had already inhaled her sausages. "Maura! These are amazing. Where did you get them?"

"A small deli near where you used to live. I got some in the hopes that if you ever needed a substantial more, or part of me, I would have something for you." Maura didn't realise for a couple of seconds that she was smiling. "Can't have you starving, now." She playfully and hesitantly remarked.

"Is that a joke, Ms Isles?" She said beginning to rub her fingers upon the front of her forehead.

"Sinus infection," she said clinically. "I'll get you some Aspirin to relieve the pain from your headache. We'll see about unclogging your sinuses after breakfast." Getting up, Maura fluffed the pillow behind Jane's back and went on to the kitchen.

"Maur," she said quietly and seriously. Jane just couldn't get anything more from her body. After the initial burst of energy that came from the realisation that there was delicious food for her (that she didn't have to make) had passed, she hadn't gotten a second wind. "Is it okay if I leave my breakfast for now? I'll eat it later, I just-"

Maura cut her off. "Of course," she said honestly. "Here, take these," holding out a couple of little white tablets, "and try to get some rest." She smiled. "I will make you some more when you feel like it. Try to drink some of the orange juice though."

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks so much for reading. You guys are absolutely awesome.  
Hope you're very happy and well.**

**I love feedback.**

**Take care.**

**Sorry again about grammar and spelling.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to a little pain relief and warm blanket, Jane was getting some much needed rest. All the while, Maura had cleared away breakfast and worked on finishing and checking some files from work. She wanted to do something nice for Jane that might make her feel a little better, or at least make her more comfortable while she waded through the sickness. Unfortunately though, she found herself to be incapable of thinking up anything that seemed sufficient enough to do either of these things, let alone both.

In the lounge room, Jane had awoken a couple of hours later with an insatiable urge to watch mindless T.V in the hopes of falling back asleep.

When Maura heard the muffled voices from the other room, she swiftly put her work in a neat pile before making her way to the lounge room. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said quietly with unending kindness. "How are you feeling?"

Jane just groaned childishly. She, not unlike her friend, found it hard to complain when she was unwell or in pain. Quite differently to Maura though, her way around that was to bury the truth in hyperbolic or ironic sarcasm; in this case, hyperbolic seemed to be a good fit.

"You always did have a flare for the dramatic." She joked. Well aware of her priorities though, she was quick to continue sincerely with, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Jane thought for a moment before looking back up at her. "What do you wanna watch?" She mumbled.

"You must be ill if that's what you want to watch," She said, barely containing her laughter. "You always say the shows I like bore you to sleep… or homicide," she joked.

"Perfect!" Even in sickness, Jane's cheeky side could clearly be seen.

Maura pursed her lips, refraining from an eye roll feeling a little sorry for Jane. "Fine," she relented, "I'll pick something to watch and you can have a rest. But first, I am going to make a cup of tea."  
Upon her return, Maura looked over to change assuring herself that she was as comfortable as possible before turning her attention to the television.

"Thanks Maur," Jane mumbled with no eye contact. Her words were genuine but she was still too proud.

Maura smiled in a humbled sense of happiness. "Anytime, Jane."

* * *

**Just a short one, but I hope you guys enjoyed the update.  
I adore feedback, so please feel free to leave a comment in the review box.**

**Hope you're all happy and well.**

**CC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Maura!" Jane yelled in a whining voice. "Why has it been so long?!" She continued.

Maura pursed her and sighed, as only a mother could, and said, "It's only been a day, silly."

"Why does it feel like there's a waterfall coming out of my nose?" She continued to whine. Jane would never want to put someone out by asking for their help, but she also wasn't one to go quietly or without complaints.

"The phlegm is a good thing. It is working to clear out anything unwanted," she remarked clinically.

"Can you tell the snot that it's unwanted then?" She exclaimed childishly.

Maura just smiled. "Have you been taking the anti-biotics the doctor gave you?"

"Yes," she groaned unhappily.

"And have you been using the moisturiser on your nose so it doesn't get too sore?"

"Yes…" she huffed.

Maura smiled to herself, genuinely wanting to comfort her friend but couldn't figure out how.

Changing her tone, Jane asked in her nicest way, "Hey Maur… Can we watch Rush Hour?"

"I don't think I have that," she said a little disappointed. Perking up rather quickly as she realised that this could be something she could do for her, she said, "Oh wait! I can go to the video store." She smiled contently.

••••

"You brought coffee too!" She said, thankfully.

"I thought a cup from Boston Joe's might make you feel a little less sick." She said smiling.

Jane smiled back. "Thank you…"

"Although, statistically, it's not really likely to do anything other than change the colour of your mucus."

"Well, when it does, I'll make sure to show you," she joked.

"Actually, when I was a child, I had a cold and was given anti-biotics. When I blew my nose, the mucus that was excreted was a bright orange colour. I found it so fascinating and had to show my mother. As you could imagine, Constance wasn't entirely thrilled that I felt the need to show her." She laughed.

"Now, I want orange snot!" She too joined in the laughter.

* * *

**That wasn't going to be the end but, for now, apparently it is.  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Again, apologies for any mistakes. I'll fix them later on. **

**Love feedback.**


End file.
